ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Woo (kaiju)
is a strange supernatural kaiju that terrorized Phantom Mountain, seemingly protecting an orphan girl. After several attempts were made at the girl's life, Woo began to rampage about the mountain and Ultraman intervened. Woo only stopped after the orphan girl succumbed to the cold after being chased by local huntsmen. Woo disappeared, and yet appeared again to fight the choju Iceron several years later. Subtitle: History Ultraman Named such for its never-ending white coat of snow, Phantom Mountain was the home of a unique legend. It was said a furry creature, Woo, watched over the land and protected a mysterious young girl named Yuki after her mother and former guardian died. When the girl was threatened, the monster would appear, warding off any hunters that scared her. Sightings of the monster began to grow more numerous, thus the Science Patrol was called in. Soon the creature appeared near the ski resort! A lone hunter shot it repeatedly, but before the monster could retaliate, Yuki begged it to leave. The creature did as it was told and left as mysteriously as it had arrived, but now a full hunt was on for not just the beast, but also the girl that could control it! The Science Patrol managed to discover the furry monster just as a group of hunters gave chase after the girl. Pummeling the beast with rockets, the patrol couldn’t destroy Woo, and the beast forced their VTOL down. Enraged at both its attack and the hunting of Yuki, Woo attacked the resort! Resting with a twisted ankle, Hayata saw the creature coming and summoned Ultraman. The hero challenged Woo and the two quickly engaged in combat, trading blows one after another. As the war raged, however, the injured Yuki finally collapsed in the snow. The chase had drained her and the cold was sending her into hypothermia. As Ultraman watched on, Woo began to vanish as the life faded away from Yuki. Once her heart stopped beating, the strange monster vanished. Trivia *Woo's roar is King Kong's at a lower pitch. *Woo's roar would later be used for Alien Tsuruk in his large form and Zaragas. *Woo is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. *Woo's name is derived from a previous Tsuburaya project. *Woo is based upon the Yuki-Onna Yokai of Japanese folklore. Her overall design resembles the yeti. *Woo is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Woo was one of the the two monsters that were decided to be wished for in Ultraman 80 but the other kids thought that the kaiju was lame. *A toy of Woo appears in several episodes of Ultraman Mebius. *For some reason, Woo's eyelids close from side to side. Ultraman Ace Woo reappears in episode 42 of Ultraman Ace, as . With a new mountain-dwelling monster named Iceron on the loose, attacking TAC and threatening several locals, one such individual, a small boy, manages to summon a second Woo, who was the ghost of the boy's late father. Woo battled with Iceron, but was quickly beaten and sent falling down a mountian. Unable to fight further, Ultraman Ace stepped in to save to finnish Iceron. Woo II later was shown to still be "alive" and disappeared into the mist upon Iceron's defeat. Revive! Ultraman Woo is one of the monsters revived along with the rest of the 4 monsters. Later He faced one of the Ultraman clones via Ultraman's new ability. After a short battle, the monster's fate is uncertain. (Woo was probably defeated offscreen) Data }} Other Media Ultra Fight * In episode 72, Woo fought Ultraseven in a brutal brawl in a canyon which went on for quite a while with both sides evenly matched with each other until the Ultra punched the kaiju until he became unconscious. * Woo reappeared in episode 79 where he climbed up a mountain, met up with Eleking, and fought him. While Eleking proved to be a capable fighter, Woo ultimately won when he grabbed Eleking by the tail while he was down and then threw him down the mountain and rolling down the mountain made him unconscious. * Woo reappeared in episode 82, where he fought Agira who charged at him, and forced him to roll down the hill. Afterwards, Agira held the upper hand in the fight at first, but then Woo turned the fight in his favor and beat him so hard, even though Agira did his best to hold his own, he forced him to retreat. * In episode 83, Woo fought Alien Guts in the rain and after a long, evenly matched fight, Woo dominated over Guts and eventually defeated him, leaving the alien exhausted and lying in a big puddle. * In episode 94, Woo confronted Alien Guts again while he was walking through the canyon.The two of them duked it out, whereas they were evenly matched with other in terms of wrestling and light attacks. Eventually, Guts grabbed onto the kaiju while he was down and didn't let go until the latter collapsed from exhaustion, giving the alien the win a. * Woo reappeared in episode 132, where he fought Ultraseven himself after he assaulted him from behind. The two were evenly matched in the fight, and when the kaiju picked up a rock, he charged at Seven with it, only for the Ultra to jump up and dodge at the last minute, resulting in Woo getting knocked out instead. * In episode 135, Woo fought Alien Icarus and the two of them spent most of their fight grappling and throwing each other to the ground. While they were evenly matched in this fight, in the end, as Icarus was about to finish off Woo, the latter unexpectedly turned things around and ended up defeating the former. * Woo reappeared in episode 138 where he came across Eleking while he was sleeping and woke him up by throwing dirt at his face, and in return, Eleking struck him in the legs with his tail. They then proceeded to fight each other in a long, evenly matched fight which went on for a while until Woo emerged victorious by judo throwing Eleking to the ground. * Woo reappeared in episode 141, where he fought Alien Icarus and the two were evenly matched for quite a while. When Ultraseven showed up, the two agreed to team up to fight the Ultra. In the end, Woo got knocked out by a punch to the face before he took out Icarus. * In episode 144, Woo appeared and interrupted the fight between Eleking and Ultraseven and the former turned his attention towards him and after a long fight, Woo was knocked out by Eleking and was left to wallow there as Seven recovered from his wounds and defeated Woo's opponent soundly. * Woo reappeared in episode 154 where he danced with Kiyla until he accidentally stepped on his foot and made him fall down, provoking him to the point of attacking Woo when he tried to give him a helping hand up. Afterwards, the two proceeded to fight each other evenly which went on into the end of the episode with no clear winner. * Woo reappeared in episode 166 where he witnessed Ultraseven defeating Alien Goron in a fight while playing tug-of-war at the same time in the snowy mountains. Afterwards, he engaged Ultraseven in a long fight which ended when Ultraseven choked Woo with the same rope he used to play tug-of-rope with Goron. * Woo reappeared in episode 168, where he, alongside Alien Goron, Kiyla, and Ultraseven, was walking around in a circle. When the kaiju tripped and fell, Ultraseven picked a fight with Kiyla and then all four of them fought each other in an evenly matched brawl with no clear winner. * In episode 169, Woo, alongside Alien Icarus and Kiyla, played a game with Ultraseven which soon escalated into an all-out brawl between the four of them in which the majority of that fight was the three monsters against Seven. In the end, Woo was eventually knocked out by Kiyla. * Woo reappeared in episode 170 where he, alongside Kiyla, confronted Ultraseven in a field, but Kiyla just stood by and let Woo take care of the Ultra himself. Woo put up a good fight against the Ultra but ended up losing. After Seven defeated Kiyla in a fight, he knocked out Woo soon afterwards. * In episode 176, Woo was sleeping on the beach when he was inadvertently woken up by Alien Icarus when he tripped over him. Afterwards, the two proceeded to fight each other again with both sides evenly matched throughout the fight until Icarus emerged victorious when he punched Woo in the stomach twice then killed him by impaling him with his sword. * Woo reappeared in episode 178, where he spent the majority of it squaring off against Kiyla with swords on the beach and both of them didn't make a move until the end where, after their swords clashes, Kiyla defeated Woo with slash to the chest, resulting in him being knocked out cold. * In episode 188, Woo met up with Kiyla, whom was sitting on a stool eating apples, and tried to get his attention but failed. Frustrated, Woo resorted to knocking away the apple he was eating and pushing him off his stool. Even after all of that, Kiyla didn't fight and ended up getting beaten to death by the raging Woo. * Woo made his final appearance on the show in episode 195, where he teamed up with Eleking, Alien Baltan, Kiyla, and Alien Icarus, for one last chance to take down Ultraseven with all combatants using wooden staffs as weapons. Despite the fact that the monsters outnumbered him five to one, the Ultra had the upper hand in the fight in terms of combat. After Seven took out Eleking, he took out Woo by countering his attack and then bashed him on the head with his wooden staff. Redman Woo first appeared in episode 19 of the 1972 Redman tokusatsu series where he got chased after he distracted Redman from chasing Kanegon and then the two monsters teleported behind the hero and fought him. They proved to be a worthy challenge for him but then the two ended up getting killed by impalement from the Red Arrow simultaneously. Woo reappeared in episode 20 where he fought Redman on his own. He would've lost if Gomora didn't show up to help him. Together they managed to overpower the alien hero but he never gave up and eventually he killed them both with his Red Kick. Woo reappeared in episode 21 where he fought Redman but got killed after being judo thrown by the alien hero, all the while being watched by the vengeful Gomora. In episode 22, Woo reappeared and fought Alien Mefilas at first, but when Redman showed up, they decided to work together to fight the hero, and they had the advantage at first, but the hero never gave up and eventually he turned the tables against them and killed them both by throwing his Red Knifes at their chests. Woo reappeared in episode 24 where he was running around until he heard Redman shout out "Red Fight" and decided to run away and teleport from him but his location was revealed as he threw his Red Knife at him. During their fight, Redman held the advantage against the monster and eventually won with his Red Chop. In episode 64, Woo started out his fight with Redman at a beach by preventing himself from getting killed by his Red Arrow by catching it. He had Redman on the ropes when he threw it at him, resulting in the area being covering in smoke, fire, and sparks, but then the hero crossed and uncrossed his arms and the area was cleared out in seconds. The hero then caught up to the fleeing kaiju and used his usual beatdown tactics against Woo. Even though he did manage to hold his own against him, the kaiju eventually lost with one last judo throw to the ground, resulting in his death. Woo reappeared in episode 72 where he ran down the sandy hill with Redman and then started to fight him.They both countered each other in their surprisingly evenly matched out fight by throwing and punching each other and the fight eventually came to an end when Redman summoned his Red Arrow and killed Woo by punctuating his chest with it. Woo's final appearance on the show was in episode 76, where he teamed up with Garamon to take on Redman at a beach. Despite having the odds stacked against him, the alien hero held his own against both monsters with his judo prowess even with his Red Knife thrown out of his grip by the monsters. Woo was eventually defeated when the hero chopped him so hard he fell to the ground, with Garamon following pursuit. He then threw his Red Arrow at the monsters that exploded soon afterwards. Trivia * Since this series was so low budget, they used sneakers for Woo's feet. Ultraman Grafiti Woo appears as a character in the OVA Ultraman Grafiti, how ever, the fur surrounding the monster has become long flowing hair. As such, her full body is shown, but wearing a bikini. She appears in the opening, walking by Ultraman, his two children and Gango, causing a small blizzard, acting as a YukiOnna of Japanese Mythology. Woo became the love interest of the OVA's perverted Kanegon, despite being 'rich', the coin eating monster got no where, and it was up to the Ultraman family to make them see a romantic connection. Ultraman Ball She appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Gallery Woo III.png Woo_II.png Urutoraman woo.JPG Woo_v_Ultraman.png ultraman_woo.jpg|Ultraman vs Woo WOO_II.jpg Iceron v Woo.png|Woo vs Iceron Woo anatomy.jpg Woo_Spark_Doll.jpg|Woo Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 Woo OVA.png|Woo as she appears in the OVA, Ultraman Graffiti SevenWoo.PNG|Ultraseven vs Woo GoronSevenWoo.PNG|Alien Goron vs Ultraseven, as Woo watches AwwTheyLoveEachOtherSoMuch.PNG|Alien Guts vs Woo Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Snow kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters